Understanding Me
by Nocturnal Emissions
Summary: Edward Cullen is a teenager with unusual powers. He struggles to find his place in the world. ExB


Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

This is my first fic. I hope you like it. Special thanks to Miss Meg (Lutz's Mistress) and my mom Nocturnal Emissions for editing my story.

Noc: To all of my fans, this is my son's fic. He is under 18, so please be kind and keep that in mind when you are reviewing. This will be a truly rated T fic. Thanks for reading Understanding Me.

Chapter 1

Another One Bites the Dust

I sit in the passenger side of the car in silence trying to evaluate my new situation using the scenery around me. I can usually tell a lot about a place by the things that surrounded it. In this case, there really isn't much of anything. Just a bunch of trees. I could scream for days and no one would hear me. We are definitely in the middle of nowhere. Finally I see a small black mailbox as we pulled up the driveway reading in fancy cursive The Cullen Foundation.I can't believe they're sending me to a boarding school. It probably has something to do with what the program director at my third group home this year said, "I'm unadoptable."

I open my door only to see what is the most cliché mansion. It reminds me of the ones you would see in television shows. So boring and unoriginal. I walk into the already open door as the new "owner of me" stands behind the door undetectable through my vision. I could see him though. Well not "see" him more like detect his brainwaves with my telepathic powers. I have the 'gift' of being able to hear what other people think of me. I say 'gift' because being constantly bombarded with the annoying thoughts of stupid people really isn't much of a gift.

I didn't bother reading this guy's mind . It's always the same. "Oh my god I'm soooooooo excited. I wonder if he's nice? I wonder if he's smart?" And so on with an abyss full of unintellectual questions of which have no importance because I will be leaving as soon as they see how "special" and "gifted" I am.

I look back as the black SUV is already backing out of the driveway. My former "owner" was running away from the creature of which it had withdrawn and deposited of in the span of only a few months. I was a "freak", a "cretin", a "monstrosity", an "abomination". The names went on and on for what felt like a lightyear of traveling through harsh quotes from my former friends and "owners" after they learned my true potential.

I was pulled back into the present by the sudden shout from behind the door, "He's here honey!" Suddenly as if clouds covered the sky and a storm struck I heard quick thunder of her footsteps. To my surprise the woman wasn't bulky but instead quite regular in size but of course in her deep subconscious she thought she needed to lose weight. I felt as though I was being breathed on by flies as the two parents squeezed my chest thoroughly, which to an average child might have hurt but stood nothing against my steel hard skin. The storm grew larger as a group of eleven kids came running straight down the staircase, the footsteps booming , as they attempt to get a glimpse at the new kid.

I was welcomed with many introductions. First the woman, of which I have already described, explained that her name was Esme. She was my new "mother". Then I met my "father".He was intelligent ,yet too kind to be responsible for now 12 kids. I was confused, who would discipline these children? I then noticed three men in dark robes. I asked my new "parents" who they were and suddenly my question was answered. They were the teachers, the disciplinarians, the people that would right the wrong.  
I was then asked to proceed back outside to play a sport of some sort. I was thrown a glove, a caged mask, and all other contents of catching gear.

Baseball, really?

I went on the "field" of which contained only four plastic squares, a small plastic rectangle, lots of grass, 11 kids, and me, Edward Mason.

The first pitch was thrown straight down the middle, bolting through the air, nearly leaving a trail of flames. The pitch was easily hit. The large ball so close to my face that at one point covered 1/3 of my vision now became a small white dot. The center fielder tripped over his untied shoelace. The ball was out of any humans reach, but not mine. I took off my helmet and ran straight down the middle at the speed of sound as a boom fell behind me. I crossed the field in but 2 seconds with my glove in the air waiting for the ball to fall. The catch was obvious to the eyes of the kids. I then realized in suddenness this was the end of the line. My potential was shown to the children. I looked up at the mansion only to see my "father", Carlile, astonished by my abilities.

Not bothering to read anyone's mind or ask questions, I bolted in the house packed my things and sat on my bed waiting for the inevitable.

.

.

.

You can review this fic on my page, but I'm sure that the author would love it if you would find him and follow him on his own page which will be active on May 15th. Pen name: Unihemispheric

He will be listed under my favorite authors. (I only have 4)


End file.
